


The story of Magneto and his Queen

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutant state of Genosha has finally established itself. Charlotte and her supporters, who favour coexistence with humans, and Erik and his supporters, who favour mutant supremacy, are in a tense stalemate. Neither side agrees with the other's views, obviously, but they both know a public dispute could potentially lead to civil war, which is so not of the good. </p><p>Finally, someone comes up with the idea of a marriage between Charlotte and Erik to show unity of government, and settle tensions within the country. Both of the concerned are dubious about the idea, but they both agree for the sake of Genosha, never mind that during assembly meetings, neither can take their eyes off the other, and their chess games and conversations can last for hours and sometimes even days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engaged to be married

"Well, I think this is the moment for getting undressed and having sex."  
  
Erik choked on his water. A moment before he had still thought that this day (his _wedding_ ) couldn't have gotten any weirder and now he could finally sleep and act like nothing had changed.   
  
"Oh, that's not the reaction I expected." Charlotte folded her arms. "You think the people will believe the show we put it up today if it doesn't end with at least one baby? Heir to the throne?"  
  
 _Heir to the throne._ "I'm not that old."  
  
"But if you're so completely against the idea I guess I can find someone with looks similar to you and get knocked up so you wouldn't have to touch me."  
  
"You're my wife!" Erik winched when he realized how much he sounded like a brute. "I mean, you're-"  
  
The woman -still a vision in a white summer dress, her hair braided and adorned with white roses- sat down on his huge bed. "Are you gay? Am I not your taste? Because I could-" She made a gesture with her fingers next to her slope. "Fix that."  
  
"I'm not gay!"  
  
Charlotte sighed. "I thought I knew you pretty well, King Magneto. Maybe I should just-"  
  
"Don't call me that." He walked over to the bed, taking his crown ( _stupid thing_ ) and cape off along the way. "Charlotte, I .." He sat down next to her. "I don't want to give you the feeling I'm forcing you into anything."  
  
"We got married to settle tensions in Genosha. And you don't know me at all if you think you could force me into anything."   
  
"Can you maybe be a little bit less cold!"   
  
Charlotte moved away from him, silently thanking Erik ( _her husband_ ) for the huge bed. "I'm not cold. I'm telling you what I think is necessary." Her voice wavered for nothing more than a second. "Your maj- Erik, this needs to happen."  
  
"Fine." Erik set his jaw, tried to push back every feeling of disappointment, insecurity and tender thought for this wise, gorgeous, witty and right now hard-as-stone woman. "Get undressed. Maybe warm yourself up a bit, get under the covers. I'll be ready to perform."  
  
Charlotte only gaped at him.   
  
"My dear Queen." He moved closer to her, their thighs touching again. "I've ruled Genosha from the beginning. I know its needs. As do you. Maybe you're finally unleashing your nerves and I'm fine with that, but don't try to anger me." Erik gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, the second kiss he ever gave her. "Come on Charlotte, relax. You and I can bring Genosha to even bigger heights.   
  
_Five months ago I was single and fighting this man in every possible way whenever he came up with yet another anti-human rule._ Charlotte swallowed and met the man's eye. "I just don't want to be in this situation for naught."  
  
"I could offer you this bed and find another for myself?" He allowed himself to smell her hair.   
  
"Someone will notice." She rose. "I'm going to take a bath. If you're sleepy, don't wait up for me."  
  
Erik had never thought about his wedding and wedding night, but he was sure that no-one would expect something like this. And yet there wasn't a hair on his head regretting this decision.   
He only hoped that Charlotte felt the same.   
  
**Five months earlier**  
  
"I was joking. A bit." Raven bit on her thumb nail. "I mean ..you can't just-"  
  
"If he would marry me, I would consent." Charlotte put down her book and rubbed her eyes. "It would be the best for Ge-"  
  
"You're kidding." Moira cocked an eyebrow. "We're long past the age of martyrs and I think Magneto really won't let anyone stop him in making it as miserable for us as possible."  
  
"Oh, but he likes Charlotte." Raven wiggled her eyebrows. "Emma told me he gets grumpy whenever she cancels a chess meeting."  
  
"He does?", Charlotte asked as the same time Moira said "You talk with Emma _Frost_?"   
  
"But what about the love of your life", Moira continued. "Happy ever after? Finding a guy that isn't ..him?"  
  
"We could propose it. A marriage of ..convenience to get the humanist movement and government closer?"  
  
Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Raven, when did you turn into a strategist?"  
  
Her sister had the decency to blush, turning a nice purple. "Eh .. I just want the best for everyone?"  
  
And with that, Charlotte found herself -in less than a week- engaged to King Magneto, also known as her appreciated ..'colleague' Erik Lensherr.


	2. Sharing the engagement

"No." Moira shook her head. "No way your colonel is going to let Charlotte arrive on a tiny tornado at the start of the ceremony."  
  
Almost everyone groaned. After six hours of dialogue about the wedding and everything involved, both Charlotte and Erik had thought (or at least, Charlotte thought he thought it, because there was his stupid helmet in the way) that they were nearly done for the day.  
  
"It's to show everyone attending that all of Magneto's force supports this union." Said colonel pronounced the words like he was talking to a toddler. "And there will be no risk at all."  
  
"Still not going to happen", Moira replied.  
  
"I don't think a human should say what is and isn't going to h-"  
  
"Erik, please don't." Charlotte massaged her temples. "Maybe we can have mini-tornadoes ( _Why did she even use that word like it was ordinary?_ ) in some other way? Coolers on the side? As replacement of the fountains?"  
  
Now everyone looked at her like she had started talking in Mandarin. Except for Erik, he just smiled.  
  
"I think this is going to be all, for today." He rose from the table. "After all, we have the ambassador's dinner and our first introduction together tonight as well. We have five months. I'm sure that's enough for deciding on miss Xavier's entrance. Everyone is excused. I guess miss Xavier needs time to pick a garment for tonight."  
  
"And I guess miss Xavier prefers 'Charlotte' or even 'Professor X' over miss Xavier", Charlotte said as soon as the door had closed behind the last person. "You know that, Erik."  
  
"I'm not going to use the nickname the humans use and I don't want to give people the idea that we're ..familiar with each other."  
  
 _So it's going to be like that?_ "Of course, your majesty. Will you excuse me? I need the next six hours to pick an appropriate garment."  
  
"Don't let it clash with my ceremonial outfit."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

//

Erik hated Logan. Hated him. Not only because the man was a human-lover, always hanging around Charlotte like a bodyguard ( _Like she needed one_ ) and because -right now- he was flirting with his fiancé ( _why didn't that sound strange in his head? Shouldn't he be freaking out?_ ). 

"Magneto?" Emma Frost, close confidante and almost most frustrating woman in his life, tapped him on his shoulder. "Should I tell him that he's a Daffodil so you can get your fiancé and introduce her to the waiting crowd?"

"You don't have to fight my battles, Frost."

"Oh, is it a battle." She pursed her lips. "I don't think miss Xavier would appreciate the idea of two men fighting over her."

Erik sighed. "I'll be with you in a minute." He walked over to the pair. "Miss Xavier? Could you maybe join me so we can introduce ourselves to everyone relevant as a couple?" _Why_ _am I asking this. I'm the most powerful man of the country, I could pull her over and make me follow me if I'd wanted to._ Good thing he was wearing his helmet.

Charlotte laughed, a sweet, tinkling sound. "Oh, you really think we need to do this?"

"If you want a better life for the humans you love .."

"You could at least act like you care for her." Logan set his jaw. "Your majesty."

"You do remember that your king is in complete control of the material that keeps you upright, do you not?" Erik took a step closer to the man. "You do know that I think nothing more of you than a hairy human-lo-"

"I'm a human-lover as well, your majesty. Only slightly less hairy." Charlotte put her hand in his. "Shall we go?"

Her touch sent small touches through his body. _I will be there for you_ , he vouched silently. _In every way possible, as long as you'll have me. As long as you'll love me._

Charlotte Xavier, known human rights activist and progressive professor, was a great hit as Fiancé of Magneto, future Queen of Genosha. She couldn't stop blushing over the genuine words and thoughts she received. People were genuinely happy over this. 

Erik couldn't stop looking at her, laughing and blushing and smiling while her hand didn't left his. _It's the best for our country_ , he tried to tell himself. _That's all there is to it._

~

Charlotte _knew_ that Erik was only talking so enthusiastically to the Japanese ambassador because he wanted the country's support on his new plans, but did he have to touch her so often for that?

"Charlotte? Hello?" Moira tapped her wrist. "We can quicker continue to dessert if you finish this course, not stare at it." 

_All this food is much too heavy for you_ , she sent the woman. 

But her meddling made the whole situation even worse. Yes, the ambassador threw up on Magneto's lap, but that only made him take the woman away from some privacy and fresh air. The only good thing was that a day later the news started with the Japanese support for Magneto's plans.  
Charlotte swallowed her pride. It was just a marriage of convenience, after all.


	3. Adjusting to new life

**Two months before the wedding**  
  
Erik had tried to create a contract on what he would expect from this marriage. Charlotte had taken his mind completely off it by asking if they would spend the wedding night in the same bed.  
  
Charlotte had asked Erik about what would happen if he would fall in love with somebody. Erik had lied and told her that he only had love for Genosha.  
  
 **One month before the wedding**  
  
"I really don't want to sit with the minister-president of the United States."  
  
Charlotte wiped away an imaginary piece of fluff from his shoulder. "Do it for me?"  
  
Erik shrugged and rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.  
  
"He's willing to reach out a hand, it would be idiot not to take it." She smiled. "Come on, do you really want me to beg?"  
  
 _We could just ignore them._  
  
"And maybe keep your helmet off, to show them you trust me?" _Please?_  
  
Erik blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed about something. "But can I tr-"  
  
"Don't. Don't say that, please. Am I doubting your ability to keep your talent unused for the majority of the time? It's no different for mine." Her bright blue eyes shone. "Or do you just want to hear me say please another time?"  
  
 **The wedding**  
  
Charlotte didn't arrive on a tornado, but Riptide and the human tried their hardest to look at menacing as possible while walking her down the aisle.  
That's what everyone else noticed, because Erik couldn't tear his eyes of the woman. His bride. She looked like something from a fairy tale, too beautiful and nice and humble for him. _How had did this happened? How could he -after all these years- be getting married? To Charlotte Xavier?_  
  
"Erik?" It was little more than a whisper, so light it didn't even move the veil. "Are you all right? You look a bit .."  
  
"Flabbergasted", Raven put in before finishing adjusting Charlotte's dress and stepping back.  
  
"Perfectly fine", he croaked. _He needed to kiss her in front of all this people. He didn't want their first kiss to b- snap out of it._ Erik shook his head and plastered on a smile. "I think we can start with the ceremony."  
  
 **Two months after the wedding**  
  
"Erik .." They had shared the same bed for almost every night since their wedding. Erik on the left side, Charlotte on the right, if she wasn't out of the country to continue her work.  
  
He rolled over, not crossing the imaginary line between them. "Charlotte?"  
  
"I'm ready." She bit her lip and one red spot appeared on each cheek. _Adorable._  
  
"Oh." Erik knew what she was talking about, even though both of them had shirked the subject ever since it had come up on their wedding night.  
  
 _But my bed partner thinking I'm adorable might not put me in the right mood._ Charlotte kept her eyes on his.  
  
"Sneak." _Are you sure?_ He already felt his body response, felt eagerness bloom.  
  
"Yes." She held her _I think it's time_ close, still not sure if Erik saw her more as an entertaining vessel than his Queen.  
  
Erik swallowed. "Good. Well. Now?"  
  
A small smile. "It is our free day off, after all." Charlotte sat up right. "Can I kiss you?" _Will you notice my heart racing and be tender, without me slipping in and restraining you?_  
  
He sat up as well. "Come here. What kind of question is that for my wife, anyway?"  
  
It broke a little bit of the tension.  
  
"Just being an obedient one?"  
  
 _Ha._ Erik placed a soft kiss on her lips. "If you're into that?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." She returned the kiss with more force. "Your majesty."


	4. New life

"Well, this queen certainly likes her desserts." The ambassador of the United States threw a knowing look at Charlotte who had just asked for a third helping of the pecan pie.

Erik suddenly choked on his anger. Such a remark coming from a man with three chins could be called rich. But more importantly, his wife had told him this morning that she was pregnant and could only think about pecan pie. He had surprised her and himself when he had hugged her close and kissed her. She could bathe in pecan pie, for all he cared. What Erik didn't care for were remarks that could upset her.  
So the man's last remark got an explanation point in the shape of his howl of pain when Erik had thrust his knife through the man's hand.  
  
"Erik!" Immediately Charlotte's hand was at her temple and the entire group of visitors froze. "Why did you spear that man's hand to the table?"  
  
"That man .." He couldn't help but smile at her, eyes ablaze, body alert, "You look really nice today."  
  
Her mouth formed a small smile. "That's not what I asked, but thank you. Please take the knife from his hand while I'll tell everyone that nothing happened and alert doctor McCoy for a small wound."  
  
"He called you fat! Talked about your eating!"  
  
"Oh." Charlotte frowned. "I didn't know I was eating in a ..wrong way?"  
  
"I want him gone. The States can sent a polite ambassador or lose their embassy."  
  
"Because he made a remark about my size?" She took his hand. "I think I have little over five months to get used to that."  
  
"You shouldn't. I don't want you distressed in any way." Erik kissed her hand. "You are the Queen of Genosha, I can make heads roll because of people offending you."  
  
"I'd rather you not." Her smile grew. "But I must admit it was very sweet of you to look out for me like that."  
 _  
Always._ "I'm thinking about the child as well."

~~~

Five months later Charlotte gave birth to a little girl: Lorna. Azazel made the mistake of remarking: "But you need a son for an heir, now you have to do it all over again" and was banned from the palace for the rest of the year.  
The girl's full head of green hair showed her parents that it was very probable that she was a mutant, and the terribly proud father ("Erik, is that really a good idea?") named Lorna's birthday a national holiday.  
  
"I think we didn't do so bad, for a first try." Charlotte tried to keep her voice light, give Erik the option to demand another child, a son.  
  
Erik lifted his eyes from their daughter. "She's perfection."  
  
"Want to take the night shifts from the nanny and me?"  
 __  
I rather spend the night with you. "Although it's a tough decision." He kissed Charlotte's temple, enjoying her warm body next to him. "And I'm going to see if there are papers on the heir needing to be a son. I like the idea of first-born much more."  
  
Her face lit up. "Would you do that? Oh, that's very chivalrous of you. And progressive. My king, you surprise me."  
  
"It's very flattering of you to say that I can surprise a telepath."  
  
Lorna made a small noise, yawned and continued sleeping again.  
  
"I think you have a meeting in five minutes."  
  
Erik shrugged. "They can wait." _Why would I chose their company over yours?_  
  
She nudged his ribs. "Because they help you rule a kingdom."  
  
"So do you. And I might even like it b-"  
  
"Charlotte?" The stupid human had the worst timing. "Hank wanted me to get you for the results on your latest lab work. Coming?"  
  
"Oh." Charlotte bent over the cradle and gave her daughter a kiss. "Of course. Let me get Raven to watch her."  
 __  
Not even a 'You were saying?' Erik kept the thought close. "Fine. I'll get to my meeting as well."


	5. Honesty

“ ..ove you, you stupid man.”  
  
Erik woke because he felt a feather light kiss on his cheek. Charlotte never kissed him. While he felt it burn on him like a small mark, his brain progressed the words he had heard in his half-awake state. _Love you? Don’t love you? She had never told him she loved him!_  
  
“Hush, sweetie, hush. I know I can’t make you understand yet, but the pain will pass.”  
  
He heard Lorna protest with a small cry. Should he pretend to still be asleep? Wouldn’t she pick up on that?  
  
Charlotte yawned. “Because your mother wants to go back to sleep, sweet. And we shouldn’t wake your father. He’s got an important day ahead of him.”  
  
“I could stay up with her for a while.” Erik opened his eyes.  
  
The result was disturbing. Charlotte backed away to ‘her’ side of the bed like he bit her, keeping Lorna close to her chest. “Oh, I woke you! I’m so sorry, we’ll just go to the nursery.” Her cheeks turned red. “It’s just ..she’s been suffering cramps since after dinner and I just wanted to-”  
  
“I can take her, Charlotte.” _Why can’t you tell me you love me? Or was it the opposite? Do I disgust her?_ He sat up right. “And I can miss a couple of hours sleep.”  
  
She swallowed. “Maybe I just like to watch you sleep?” She relaxed just a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ..Lorna can’t pick up from me to be calm, but she can sent out her distress and it’s a bit tiring, I’m not-”  
  
“I-” Erik had never told a woman that he loved her, not counting his own tiny daughter. “Go to sleep, Charlotte.”  
  
“Are you commanding me?” A tired smile lit up her eyes.   
  
“Asking of you. As a husband who has his wife’s best interests at heart.”  
  
Her blush turned brighter. “You’re too kind.” Charlotte kissed Lorna’s head. “I think she’s close to sleeping. If something goes wrong, just wa-”  
  
“I’m sure everything will be fine.” He moved over to her, gently took their daughter from her. “Trust me. Please.” His mouth hovered over hers before pressing a small kiss on it. “Good night.”

~~

“And this is how we know that there is really someone for everyone.” Emma Frost crossed her arms. “Really Raven, be glad you don’t live in the castle.”  
  
Raven looked at Charlotte and Erik, one of them talking with the Dutch president while the other one was looking at Azazel’s latest plans. “They don’t look very much in love? I know she always appreciated him, but marrying and having a ba-”  
  
“Oh I forgot. You’re not a telepath.” Her voice was smug. “They’re only thinking about each other. And, oh gross, both doubt if the other one really loves them. It’s like high school all over again.”  
  
“He loves her?”  
  
“Head over heels, unable to think about something else, want to marry, have your babies and grow old with you, will rip the world apart for her, only person that ever made him insecure ..” Emma nodded. “I’d go with yes.”  
  
Raven tried not to gape. “Well, at least he already has parts of it down.”

//

The second pregnancy started _very_ differently. After already quite a bit of alcohol intake, Erik bet his wife on it that he –coming from a German background- could easily outdrink her. Charlotte countered that with a family of functional alcoholics.  
In the end, it was a surprise that there was enough functional to conceive. And when both of them woke next morning, entangled in each other’s limbs, both pretended to be asleep so they could stay that way.   
  
They started to sleep more often like that, because Charlotte slept very fitful during her pregnancy and (as she liked to tell herself) only the feeling of arms around her would calm her body.   
  
Erik started to realize he was turning more and more into a love sick pup instead of the fearsome Magneto.   
  
  
They exchanged their ‘I love yous’ after little over three years and ten minutes after the births of the twins. They tried to say it at the same time, which made it come out garbled and made both of them blush and turn silent afterwards.   
  
“You’re not going to make this day a national holiday as well”, was the first thing Charlotte said, her eyes on their son and daughter, her mind reeling from _He loves me, he loves me._  
  
“Of course not”, Erik replied. “There are enough holidays.”  
  
“And maybe we should allow the others in?”  
  
He shook his head. “They can wait a little bit.” _I don’t want to share you._  
  
She pointed at the two cribs. “And what do you think those two are going to want from me? A pat on the head once a month?”  
  
“It’s little more than you gave me.” It just slipped out. “No, not that- I don’t mind, it was j-”  
  
 _I thought it was nothing more than strategy for you._ Charlotte looked away. “And besides Raven, I have never loved anyone, Erik. I thought it easier to keep it like that. I’m sorry th-”  
  
“What’s three years on a human life.” He hugged her close, kissed her temple. “Just don’t continue with it. Ever again.”

  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Really sharing a bed made Erik and Charlotte’s union even more fertile. The king had proclaimed the entire west wing of the castle as a nursery and had teasingly ordered Raven to become a nanny when his wife had told him –little less than a year after the twins were born- that she was expecting again.   
  
Not that it stopped her from flying over to India to help with mutant slums. Even though Erik had told her to take Azazel and five other mutants to protect her.   
  
Erik let it pass with promises of an hourly mental update of her well being while the rest of his mind was focused on writing a conclusion on a human mutant relationship study. Weirdly enough, it had improved impressively since the wedding between the big bad and some human lover.   
  
“D’y!” Lorna stumbled into his office. Her mutation already showing from time to time in small metal things flying around before abruptly dropping out of the air. _His_ mutation, which had made him feel even more determined about changing the rule of the first son being the heir to the first child.   
  
“Now!” She had inherited his impatience. “D’dy!”   
  
“Yes, yes, time for lunch. Keep your head on.”   
  
She smiled a bright smile (definitely her mother’s side) in return and started giggling when he scooped her up. _Are you going to be home for lunch?_  
  
The reply was immediate. _If you’re talking about the one next Monday? Definitely._   
  
Well, he tried. Erik locked his office behind him and started for the kitchen, his daughter wriggling in his grip and tugging on his ear lobe. He allowed it. Here they were free of hostile eyes, after all.


End file.
